


Valentine's Day Roses

by ofmoonlightandstardust



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Wizarding World - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofmoonlightandstardust/pseuds/ofmoonlightandstardust
Summary: After lesson, Y/N and Draco do what they can best: quarreling and shameless flirting.





	Valentine's Day Roses

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Valentine's Day Special I originally posted on Tumblr!

‘No Valentine’s rose for you this year y/N?’ Draco Malfoy, aka the pain in your ass, teased. You turned your head in annoyance and raised one eyebrow.   
‘The fact that this tradition only determines fuck-ability, I do not really care’, you pointed out. You quickly took a step sideways around Draco, who had smoothly stepped into your way. But Draco seemed to have other plans because he quickly grabbed you by your wrist to stop you.

‘What do you want Malfoy?’, you hissed and pulled your wrist out of his grip immediately. You were already on your way to the next lesson and not really in the mood to quarrel with Malfoy, Slytherin’s favorite, for the 100th time. Draco positioned his hand on the left wall beside your head, caging you in. He casually positioned his weight forwards, scanning your face with concern, his eyes betraying his cockiness.

‘No one likes you Y/N. Poor Y/N, all by herself’, he taunted, blue eyes mocking you. He ran his fingers through his hair in satisfaction. You pretended to honestly consider his remark and rolled your eyes.

‘Fuck off Malfoy’, you shot back, your face a perfect mask of boredom and annoyance.

‘Y/N’, Draco began, his voice coated with amusement. ‘You’re such a drama queen.’ You ran your hand through your hair and sighed loudly.

‘Oh shut it Malfoy’, you responded in perfect blandness. His drama didn’t help the fact that you were probably gonna end up making out again today. This thing was going on for a few weeks now, all the teasing and quarreling and some really hot make out sessions without responsibilities. You leaned in closer and he responded by leaning forward as well, his body reacting to your movement in an instant. A strand of blonde hair tickled your forehead and you felt his breath on your neck.

‘Help yourself when you’re horny, Draco. You’re tiring me out’ you replied sluggishly, putting your hand on his chest, patting it and shoving him away from you. Draco seemed to try come up with a smart response. He hadn’t really expected that kind of response.‘Ahh, I know!’, he exclaimed in excitement. ‘It’s that you are a virgin, right?’

‘What on God’s earth has that to do with Valentine’s Day roses?’, you asked in disbelief of what he had just screamed out for everyone to gossip about. Draco licked his lips and stared at you intensely, taking in your body, clearly turned on by your temper.

‘Arghhh, Draco’ you screamed out in frustration and hit his arm. 'Stop it’ stop’, you got out, annoyed at him for giggling and totally being amused by his own joke. , You rolled with your eyes, sighing dramatically, as you tapped with your foot for him to finally let you continue with your day.

A strand of his blonde hair was tickling your cheek, as Draco came even closer to you, leaning forward, his eyes traveling from your eyes to your lips.

‘Honey, I could think of better ways to scream my name’, he whispered hoarsely. Draco slowly ran his hand down your spine and you shuddered under his touch. Your eyes fluttered under the touch of his calloused hands down your sensitive back but you quickly pulled yourself together to him. Your eyes were shooting daggers, face twisted in fake disgust, to cover up your heated cheeks. His baby blue eyes captured you, faking pure innocence and fake affection. You arched your back against the wall, squeezing his hand against the stone. A small wince of pain escaped from his lips.

‘You’re a dick Malfoy’, you pressed flipping your hair over the shoulder in a dramatic motion, turning on your heels and leaving Draco behind you, who was sniggering at your reply. The corners of your mouth raised to a satisfied smile at the students gaping at you, eyes wide and open-mouthed.


End file.
